The Perfect Storm
by grazed fingertips
Summary: Lily Potter found the perfect storm in Scorpius Malfoys eyes; and then he found Rose. / FREEVERSE. / COMPLETE.


The _storms_

She's alway them

The way they t~w~i~s~t

And

T R

U N

And do the same to

Anything **_{everything}_**

In their path..

So when **she** saw _him_

Eyes as grey as the **clouds** that

hov

ered

above n|i|n|e|and|t|h|r|e|e|q|u|a|r|t|e|r|s on that

_drearydismalday_

**she wanted him**.

Not in a _hotheavyintimate_ way

Goodness **_no_**

**{not at first anyway but _s h h h_ about that for now}**

As a **friend**

_{A personal **storm** she could keep by her side}_

Or at least s o m e o n e to talk to

There was only _one_ problem…

She's _Lily_ _Luna **Potter**_

She can't fraternize with the **enemy**.

"A_Malfoy_is**strictly**_out_of**bounds.**"

Even four l o ng years later

When **_Scorp_** is her **best**friend

Her _confidant_

Her companion

Her **s**ou**l**mate

{But **he** doesn't know _that _yet.}

Her father is still **_cautious_**

Her mother still _w a r y_

Her uncle still **_bitter_** as the coffee he d~r~i~n~k~s

Her auntie still **berates** them all, and tells them to grow **UP**_UP_UP.

But they've got _nothing_ to worry about, because Scorp..

He's o/b/l/i/v/i/o/u/s to **all** **things** _love_.

Well, he **was** until Rose came along.

Rose with her _l-o—n—g reddest**red** hair_

And her deep_ bluest**blue** eyes_

And her **ohsovery_witty_comments**

Which only |her| and |Scorp| get

Because _they_'re as **brainy** as _brainy_ goes

And a _little_**loving**Lily could never_everever_ rival a _red_**red**Rose.

So _little_ Lily

_run_

_run_

**_run_**_'s _away.

Retreats into herself

Takes _after_ her **name**sake

and

FLIES {not_flees_}

with the _nargles_.

It takes about a **week**

For _Scorp_ius to notice that

**his** Lily

is _wilting_

D~r~oo~p~i~n~g

D

R

R

R

O

P

P

I

N

G

**DEAD**

Before his very eyes.

He's **_concerned_** o!f!c!o!u!r!s!e

But he's

**D**

_Let's go to the lake, Scor!_

**I**

_Don't forget we have a study date._

**S**

_Come down to Hogsmeade for a meal with my parents?_

**T**

_Scorpius, there's a party tonight in the common room, want to come?_

**R**

_Meet me tonight at 11pm, Rose x_

**A**

_Scor, when can I meet your parents?_

**C**

_Ugh, I can't get this potion right! Can you help me at lunch?_

**T**

_My parents want you round in the Holidays, isn't that great?!_

**E**

_Come stay over for Easter, we've got a spare room!_

**D**

_Scorpius… I… I think I love you.._

So _Little Lily Luna_ goe for a **while**.

Her head in the

_clouds _

and feet wondering

**freely**

And _Scorp_ius is no_where_ to be seen.

At least until **Rose** says

_she thinks _

**_he_**_ should speak to her_

Because _she's_ been _" o f f " _for a while now

So he does, because he's been meaning to.

He hunts down Lily and they sit and

For hours and hours on end

Just _talk talk talk talk_

On and on and on

And on and

**ON**

And only then does he realize how much he's **missed** _her_

Her _hazel _eyes and _auburn_ ~~~~hair and

the f.r.e.c.k.l.e.s that spatter her

n

o

s e

The way she

(-S-M-I-L-E-S-)

when she see's him

And how **her chin** rests on **his shoulder** perfectly when she {**_hugs_**} him

Her **la**_(haha!)_**ugh** when he makes up his own jokes about _something**or**other_

And the way she **_always_** gives him her

Und-i-v-i-d-e-d attention

And makes him feel so very _l-o-v-e-d_**loved**

The way she **always** has

Ever since she first got sorted into _Ssssssslytherin_

And she **d** **e** **l** **i** **b** **e** **r** **a** **t** **e** **l** **y** sat next to **him**

And said _'Let's be friends'_

And Lily always got what she wanted

**{**_But not this time, the only time it **really** counts. Not that he knows that yet, either._**}**

But when he _[finally] _goes back to _Rose_ **something** isn't right..

After a few **d a y s** he's bored of the _ohsoclever_wittiness

And wants to talk about **Quidditch** and silly things like

_*s,t,a,r,s*_

and

**myths & legends**

But Rose _doesn't_ like **_QUIDDITCH_**

Or _Astronomy~_

Or ANCIENT**mythology**

_That's Lily_

After a few **w;e;e;k;s** instead of red

And _blue_

And **clear**, **milky skin**

And a

S

M

I

L

E

with _whitewhite_teeth all perfect and s|t|r|a|i|g|h|t

When he opens his **eyes** he's wIshIng he'd see auburn

And _hazel_

And **freckles**

And a

G

R

I

N

with a few _crooked_teeth…

_And that's Lily_

And after a **month** he's realizing that he's

_picked the wrong flower_

That **Roses**, while _beautiful_,

have thorns that **can't** be cuttt_{snip snip}_

And then he

_ends it_

And she

_knows._

She_knows_

it was **always**

L

I

L

y

And then _Lily's_ finding out that **Roses** have t-h-o-r-n-s too

When said t/h/o/r/n/s come

r

a

i

n

i

n

g

_down_

on her in the mid|dle of lunch

In the form of **fists**

And hexes

And _jinxes_

And a SCREAMING

**_raging_**

_Heartb-b—b-b-b-roken_ red head

yelling

**_"It's always, always been you!"_**

And then Lily

_knows_

that her

_perfect_**storm's** come home

And she

**GRINS**

_{despite the black eye she's received}_

And she **runs** past the _wilting_rose to her dorm

and grabs the m a p

The map full of _names_

And _secret hallways_

And {_secret}_**lovers**

And taptap**tapping** foot s

She l_oo_ks for onename and finds him by the _lake_~~

And she's running

**Faster** and **faster**

_Flitting_ past people who **stop** and **stare**

Because the **lily** isn't _wilting_ anymore

It's **alive**

And **bl_oo_ming**

And thriving again

_And all too soon_ she's stood on the shore

staring at the back of the **boy she loves**

and she's sososos_nervous_

**because**_what if Rose was lying_?

**what if** _he's changed his mind_?

**W h a t** _i f-_

And he's

_TURNING&_

**_GRINNING_**

**Despite** the fact nursing a **black**eye

{_But it's okay because she has one to match_}

And all _what if_'s **vanish**

**Because**_neither_ of them has to say a **word **and _they both know it_

They **b_o_th** know they've got _eachother_back.

**N o **_questions asked._

And it's like _magic_

As silly

&_cliché_* as it sounds

It's the most _magical_ thing they've ever experienced

It **trumps** seeing the _castle_ for the first time

_Or_ the first ride on the **_Hogwarts_**_ Expresss s s_

_Or_ th_e_ f_ee_l_i_ng wh_e_n y_ou_ h_o_ld y_ou_r w_a_nd _i_n

O l l _i_ v _a_ n d _e_ r s

for the **very**_first time.._

It's something indescribable,

so they don't **try** to

_explain it_.

They _simply _**l i v e**it.

* * *

Thank you sososososososo much for reading this. It's been my baby. I'm absolutely in love with it.

Please review, favourite, and follow me for more Scorpily goodness.

xo


End file.
